High School, Watch Out!
by lilrice
Summary: Lizzie and her friends go to high school!
1. High School

*Disclaimer- I do not own Lizzie McGuire, I just want to make a story about it.  
  
*-POV: Lizzie-*  
  
Chapter One High school.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie." Miranda looked at me with gleaming eyes. "We finally, get to go to high school! This is so cool!" She smiles as she hooks arms with me.  
  
"Yeah. This will be pretty cool huh?" I said as I kick my shoes off at my doormat. "I wonder if Ethan is going to the same high school as us..." I smile dreamily off into space.  
  
"Probably." Miranda sighs as she looks at me. "But then Kate is going to go to the same school as us." She makes a face. "To think of having to spend FOUR more years with that. that. ugh, I don't even want to say what she is out loud!"  
  
I let out a chuckle. Miranda can be pretty dramatic at times. I thought as I look at Miranda making faces. "Well, At least it's not for the rest of our lives."  
  
~**  
  
A few hours later, the phone started to ring. My mom ran up the stairs and opened the door quickly. "Miranda, That was your mom. She says its time to go home sweetheart."  
  
Miranda let out a half smile as she waved a small wave to me. "Bye Lizzie. Tomorrow is the first day of ninth grade, remember."  
  
I sighed with happiness, all though Miranda going home wasn't too happy. "I know. Wear something stylish!" I gave her a wink and she chuckled before walking down stairs. I smiled and turned on my lamp to let in some light. I wonder if... I will see Ethan. I smile thinking of his face. "What a total hottie..." I say out loud, as Matt opens the door.  
  
"Who's a total hottie Lizzie? Ethan?" He makes a little rat-nosed smile at me. I groan and throw random things at him. "Matt, get out! MOM!" Matt runs into his room as my mom rushes up the stairs.  
  
"What huh?" She says as I sigh. "Nothing mom, Just Matt being an annoying spiky-haired weasel jerk."  
  
That's it for Chapter 1. Please wait for the next chapter! ^^ 


	2. Suspended on the First Day

*Disclaimer- Again, I do not own Lizzie and any character in this story.  
  
A/N: I hope you are enjoying it. This is Chapter Two!  
  
-*POV: Miranda*- Chapter Two Suspended On The First Day  
  
  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes at the crack of dawn, only to find my parents standing over my bed with a plate of breakfast. "You will need your energy today. The big day!" My mother exclaimed excitedly as I scratched my head with a yawn.  
  
"Okay mom." I shooed my parents out of my bedroom, and thought I wonder how Lizzie is doing. I hopped out of bed and started to look through the outfits in my closet. I came upon a stylish pair of baby blue hip- huggers and a white shirt with a bit of colored effect swirling around. "Ah- ha!" I grabbed it out of my closet and slipped it on. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in pigtails, and then brushed down my bangs. As soon as I was ready I walked down to Lizzie's house, to see Gordo already ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Gordo!" I rushed up the three little steps before her door and smiles. "Excited?" I gave him a half smile. "I'm sort of nervous."  
  
He smiled right back at me. "No, I'm not nervous or excited. Just feels like a normal day to me." He flapped his two arms to his side as Lizzie walked out of her door, carrying a binder and a small backpack slung over one shoulder. "Let's go guys!" She said as we all hooked arms and started to walk a few blocks to the very near-by high school. As all three of us walked through the double-doors, I saw many familiar faces. Unfortunately, I noticed that Kate, Claire, and all the rest of her snobbish friends were here. I made a sneer at them and she just gave me the 'I hate you and I'm going to roll my eyes and walk away' face, and that is what she did.. Rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
Lizzie smiled excitedly as she spotted Ethan Craft. "Oh my GOD, there he IS!" She squealed as she started to hop in the spot of where she was standing. He glanced at us and smiled and walked over to us.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Looking fine this year. Your shirt Miranda looks like. Chemistry." He puts his stupid and thoughtful face on as he grinned. "Gordon! Hey what is up my man?"  
  
Gordo just shrugged. "Nothing Ethan. Just trying to enjoy an ordinary day at school." He smiled as we walked past him, leaving him standing there with a smug look on his face, drinking Grape soda.  
  
Lizzie squealed with pleasure. "I can't believe what just happened! Ethan just said I was. Fine!" I managed a laugh as Gordo just stood there, clueless, looking at me. I looked at him. "Gordo, you are starting to creep me out.." I said as he shook his head quickly. "Sorry Miranda.."  
  
We all found our way to our lockers and put all the needed stuff inside. Meanwhile Kate walked over to Lizzie and I, as Gordo was talking to Ethan. "Well, well, well, look at who we have here. The dork twins!" She and her snobbish friends laughed as she grabbed Lizzie's hair. "Don't mess with Ethan. He's mine." She managed a little yank on it before my best friend lost it. She threw her fist into Kate's nose, and that was all I saw. Suddenly, Kate was on the ground holding a bleeding nose, Lizzie's mouth dropped open, and teachers questioning anybody who was around. Was that the Lizzie, I know?!  
  
"I. I." Lizzie's mouth was still opened. She looked at me frantically for clues of what to say. "Umm." I started to speak up. But it was no use. On the first day, Lizzie McGuire was going to get suspended! 


	3. Whatever!

*Disclaimer- Again, I do not own Lizzie and any character in this story.  
  
A/N: I hope you are enjoying it. This is Chapter Three! Sorry, I don't know the name of there principal so it really isn't mentioned :\  
  
-*POV: Lizzie*- Chapter Three Whatever!  
  
I sat in the Principal's office for what seemed the longest time. Oh my God. I was ready to die! But I got through with it as the Principal asked to see me. "Okay..." I took a deep breath and walked into the office, to find our principal, and Kate Sanders holding her nose, but trying her best to speak without sounding funny.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her Sir! Honest!" She winked at me but then as she turned to the principal she started her story (Bogus story by the way), and put on her most pitiful face. UGH! Who could fall for that? " I was just walking down the hall, everyone shouting my name, because they love me of course, and I go 'Hello Lizzie you are looking-"  
  
I stood up. I couldn't take this nonsense! "WHATEVER! That is totally not what happened!" I started to glare at Kate. "It was her own fault! Honest." Kate just sneered at me as the principal crossed his arms and stared at the two of us. But then smiled at the principal.  
  
"I do have a few witnesses Sir." Kate stood up. "If you will excuse me." She stepped out and started to whisper a thing or two to her best friend Claire. Claire's eyes sudden flashed as she walked up to the principal's office with Kate at her side.  
  
"Sir? I was there and I saw exactly what happened." Claire said as she winked at me. I glared as she continued. " Kate had done nothing of the sort, she just walked up to Lizzie and said 'Hello Lizzie, you are looking so stylish today!' But then Lizzie just punched her! For no apparent reason! I was DISGUSTED at this girl's actions. Honestly sir, I think she should be punished." Claire made a pitiful look at the bruised nose of Kate Sanders.  
  
"They were in this together!" I shouted as I glared at the too prissy cheerleaders. "That is not the story!" I exclaimed, but the principal held up a hand to stop me from saying any story, or just to say anything. He didn't look very happy.  
  
"Miss McGuire, I am sorry. This lovely young woman's story is the exact same one as Miss Sanders story. Two words against one are definitely enough. Miss Sanders would never EVER do anything of the sort to make someone punch her. But I'm sorry Miss McGuire, You are suspended from this school for a week!"  
  
I gasped with my mouth dropped. It was the first day. Why couldn't I use my mouth to diss on Kate instead of my fist? I sat down, but right when I did the principal stared at me. "I do believe I just suspended you. Why are you still in my office? Go to Miss Johnson for further directions." He smiled and shoved me out and closed the door behind my back. I was shoved into a crowd or people who were standing outside the door, listening to every word that was said.  
  
A young girl finally spoke up. "Wow. that was totally harsh and untrue! But I Guess its too late. Your already suspended." I glared at them all in disgust and pushed my way through. Whatever! 


	4. Jealousy

*Disclaimer- Again, I do not own Lizzie and any character in this story. But I will make up characters later! JOSH IS MINE (  
  
A/N: I hope you are enjoying it. This is Chapter Three! Sorry, I don't know the name of there principal so it really isn't mentioned :\  
  
-*POV: Lizzie*- Chapter Four Jealousy  
  
I laid in my bed watching the ceiling, after my mom picked me up from school. The words my mother had said, still rung in my mind. 'Lizzie, I can't believe this! I'm so disappointed in you!'. Well, it beats being grounded for my whole suspension. Right when I thought that, my mom walked into my room.  
  
" Sweetie, I forgot to tell you. You're grounded." She shut my door and I put my pillow over my face and screamed! I pounded my fists into after I screamed into it. I was so. ARGH!  
  
Later that night I heard my phone ring. I picked it up right away so my mom wouldn't know I was using it. "Hello?" I heard a very familiar voice on the other line. Miranda. "Oh Hey Miranda.. Yeah I'll get online. Alright? Okay. Bye!" I hung up the phone and pounced onto the computer to see what was so important. As soon as I signed on, Miranda invited to me to a chat.  
  
You have just entered room "Chat Room 1234."  
  
I looked at the members of the room. Miranda (BabieGurlMS2) and an unfamiliar screen name. JT007.  
  
LiZM143: Miranda?  
  
BabieGurlMS2: Hey Lizzie~!  
  
JT007: Hey.  
  
LiZM143: Miranda, who is JT007?  
  
JT007: .  
  
BabieGurlMS2: Oh, That's Josh Thomas. He's new at school.  
  
LiZM143: Oh really? ( That's cool.  
  
JT007: (  
  
LiZM143: Yea. But... Josh, You won't meet me for awhile. JT007: Why not?  
  
BabieGurlMS2: She's. suspended..  
  
LiZM143: I can talk too, MIRANDA :-P  
  
JT007: lol. Must suck huh?  
  
LiZM143: Sure does. Well I think my mom's coming and I'm not supposed to be on the computer... See ya!  
  
JT007: Bye Lizzie.  
  
BabieGurlMS2: Bye Lizzie!!!  
  
LiZM143 has left the room. BabieGurlMS2 has left the room. JT007 has left the room.  
  
~*~*AFTER THE SUSPENSION DAYS ARE OVER...  
  
POV- Lizzie  
  
I walked through the double-doors to my high school. I smiled to see Miranda, and some boy (VERY cute by the way) walk up. "Hey Lizzie!" Miranda squeaked as she smiled. "This is Josh Thomas."  
  
He smiled. "Hey Lizzie. Nice chatting with you on the computer." He smiled again as I thought 'HE is such a HOTTIE! Ethan is gone from MY brain!'  
  
"Hey Josh!" I smiled sweetly as I started to play with my fingers. "So." We sat there looking at the ground as Miranda quietly slipped away.  
  
POV- Miranda  
  
I sat there looking at them laugh as they chatted in the hallway and Gordo walked up to me. "Oh. They look so cute together! My plan TOTALLY worked." I smiled.  
  
"Yea... I guess." Gordo piped out, as I looked at him, he seeming disappointed at the fact. That my plan 'worked'.  
  
I giggled. "Gordo. Do you have a thing for Lizzie? You look pretty jealous." I laughed as his face turned red.  
  
"Okay.. But you can't tell her." I grinned. "I won't, but it looks like she has a little thing for Josh." We looked at them, holding hands walking down the hallway together.  
  
Gordo looked amazed. "But. They just MET!"  
  
I shrugged as we looked at them, hand in hand..  
  
That's it for chapter four.. review! 


	5. The Kiss

*Disclaimer- Again, I do not own Lizzie and any character in this story. But I will make up characters later! JOSH IS MINE (  
  
A/N: I hope you are enjoying it. This is Chapter Five! Enjoy!  
  
-*POV: Josh*- Chapter Five The Kiss  
  
As I walked, hand in hand with Lizzie, I felt very warm inside. I really, really liked her... Even though we just met, I thought 'I love Lizzie.' I smiled at her. She smiled back. We walked to first period together. I was so glad when Lizzie was chosen to sit with me and show me around, and help me.  
  
When we sat down and class started, Miranda and Gordo were sitting behind us. Lizzie laid her head on my shoulder, and I smiled warmly. She was so pretty.. I couldn't stand being around her without smiling. I whispered in her ear," Meet me in the janitor's large closet." She nodded as she stared at the board. The bell rang and she hopped up and went to the janitor's closet, to find me in the dim light.  
  
I smiled at her and walked over to her. She looked at me. "What did you want me here for?" I replied back.  
  
"I need to tell you something." She raised her eye brows.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... I love you." I put my finger under her chin to raise her face and kissed her. As I tried to deepen it, she backed off. "Josh, I've only known you for maybe.. A half hour! What are you doing??" She ran out of the door. I ran after her but she was already in her second period. I totally blew it! 


	6. The New Girl

*Disclaimer- New character coming ^_^ I don't own Lizzie McGuire, and I only made up Josh, and the newest character coming. Screenames are made up too! Forgot to put that in other chapter!  
  
*-POV: Lizzie-*  
  
Chapter Six The New Girl  
  
After the big "moment" with Josh, I felt dizzy, tired, and I also felt confused. Whenever I looked at him he was staring... Can he get a life? I don't want to be his!  
  
As soon as I looked back up at the bored, I looked at all the math problems, and then to a girl standing next to my teacher. A new girl. YAY! Maybe Josh will fall for her and get over me. I looked at her. She was skinny, slender and pretty- long blonde hair, blue eyes, and she wore a pink tank top with blue hip- huggers. YES! I think Josh is gonna LIKE her.  
  
I smiled. The seat next to me was open. Of course, the teacher assigned her next to me and we chatted for a little bit. She came in from New York and she seemed very shy. She was almost like me! I'm starting to like this girl.  
  
"So. What is your schedule like?" She showed it to me. We had Math, Gym, and English together. Not bad, Not bad... Her name was Christy Rickie. As the bell rang for the next class, we walked together. "So. Do you have AIM?" She nodded.  
  
"Yea, I sure do! Here I'll give you my screen name." She jotted down something on a scrap piece of paper. She handed it to me as Miranda walked up.  
  
"Hey Christy!" She called out as Christy waved.  
  
"Hello Miranda!" She smiled as I look astounded.  
  
"You guys have already met?" I curled up a straight strand of hair in my first finger, as they both nodded.  
  
"Yeah! We have first period together!" Christy replied. We all chatted for a while, and went to all of our classes. Before I knew it, I was at home signing on the computer.  
  
Her Buddy List read:  
  
~Buddies~ JT007 BabieGurlMS2 Christybabie11 ECHair1  
  
I smiled as I got a chat Invite.  
  
LiZM143 has entered the room.  
  
ECHair1: Hey, hey ,hey Lizzie!  
  
LiZM143: Hey Ethan!  
  
Christybabie11: Hello Lizzie.  
  
LiZM143: Hi  
  
BabieGurlMS2: Lizzie. I/m me I need to talk to you in private.  
  
LiZM143 has left the room.  
  
I instant messaged Miranda.  
  
LiZM143: Wazzup Miranda?  
  
BabieGurlMS2: I don't know how to tell you this.  
  
LiZM143: MIRANDA. Just spill!  
  
I looked in the corner of the I/m box write under where I'm supposed to type: BabieGurlMS2 is typing.  
  
BabieGurlMS2:Christyandjosharegoingoutbutitsnotbigdealdontfreak!!!  
  
LiZM143: WHAT?!!? Do you know wut he told me? He told.and he told ME. that he luved me!!! OMG im gonna kick his BUTT!!!!  
  
I entered the chat again furiously.  
  
LiZM143 has entered the room.  
  
JT007: wut waz so important lizzie?  
  
LiZM143: JOSH! I'm going to kill u.  
  
I thought this is what I wanted. For him to get over me.. What is UP??  
  
JT007: You don't even like me Lizzie! I moved on. To the woman I truly love.  
  
Christybabie11: Lizzie are you mad at me?  
  
LiZM143: No. It's not your fault. It's Josh's! ARGH!!!  
  
I signed off furiously and jumped onto my bed. That night before I went to sleep, I started to think. Why was I getting so mad? I did want Josh to move on. But why does it hurt? I shut my eyes to go to sleep. 


End file.
